Four Times Torchwood Three & Rhys Attended a Party
by PinkFairy727
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Ianto centric. Spoilers for TW Series 2 up to Exit Wounds and possible Doctor Who, though these are minor. Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Martha/Tom.


**Title: **Four Times Torchwood Three & Rhys Attended a Party

**Pairing(s): **Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Mentions of Owen & Tosh, even PC Andy makes a cameo appearance.

**Summary: **Exactly what it says on the tin. Ianto centric.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or any characters associated with it.

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to and including 2x13. Set in the months following Exit Wounds.

**Word Count: **5150

**Author's Notes: **This was originally written for 'lj user="thestopwatch" Holiday Fic Exchange'.

Thanks to phoenix_angel89 for the beta and listening to me rattle on about this for the last few months. Thanks also to cindergirlgrimm for encouraging me when I needed it.

**

* * *

  
**

**Four Times Torchwood Three & Rhys Attended a Party **

***~* UNIT Christmas Party *~***

Ianto watched with amusement as Martha moved around the room trying to avoid Jack. Ianto thought she might have more success if she removed the large green Christmas tree hat she was wearing on her head. You could see the flashing bulbs from three hundred meters away, never mind across the half-empty dance-floor.

When the annual invite to the UNIT Christmas party had been delivered to the Hub, Ianto had been prepared to throw it out, just as he had been ordered to every other year. Gwen had half-heartedly argued that they should go; it would do them all good to get away from Cardiff for a few nights and the Rift was going through a quiet spell.

Ianto wasn't sure which of them had been more surprised when Jack had agreed with her.

Really, Ianto should have known that Jack would have an ulterior motive. Almost from the moment they had arrived, Jack had been pestering Martha. When questioned, Jack refused to tell him or Gwen what he was doing. They even persuaded Rhys to ask him once to no avail. Jack replied the same way every time; he would smirk and say they would know soon enough. He always pointedly looked at Ianto when he said this bit.

Ianto took a sip of his beer, listening to Gwen and Rhys next to him as he surveyed the ballroom. They were quietly arguing about the best way to prevent their mothers from killing each other at their New Year's Eve party in two weeks time. They had rebuffed Jack's earlier suggestion of hiring a mud-pit and using them as the main entertainment.

Jack had nearly reached Martha again. Ianto could see his Santa hat quickly approaching the exit where Martha had been stopped by her fiancé. Just as Jack reached Martha, Ianto became distracted by a loud giggle from next to him. He hadn't noticed the song change, though it was evident most of the UNIT officers had.

A large conga line had formed in the middle of the dance floor and was being led by a very drunk man – whom Ianto thought might be one of Martha's bosses – dressed in a full Reindeer outfit. Martha was using this opportunity to try and put some distance between her and Jack. The pair were separated by Martha's fiancé, two girls in pink Santa hats, and a male elf.

However, Jack was a man on a mission. He managed to corner Martha again a few minutes after the song had ended. Martha's shout of "Alright, I give in!" was greeted with many drunken stares of surprise as she stormed out of the room. Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack who was still standing in the middle of the dance floor, looking very pleased with himself. Jack replied with a wink before turning to watch Martha's retreating back.

About five minutes later, Martha returned carrying a large box, roughly the same size as the one that had contained Gwen's replacement wedding dress all those months ago. It was now Martha who looked smug while Jack stared at the box in confusion.

Martha shoved the box at Jack with a 'Merry Christmas' and a muttered 'Don't say I never get you anything.' Jack was to far away for Ianto to see exactly what was in the box, but he was close enough to see that there was something red nestled in the middle of what looked like black fabric.

Ianto was not the only one staring in surprise when Jack grabbed Martha's face and kissed her passionately. Quickly releasing Martha into the arms of her unamused boyfriend, Jack snapped the box shut and quickly walked straight over to Ianto, ignoring the looks of interest and amusement he was receiving from all of the other guests.

Recognising the glint in Jack's eyes, Ianto allowed himself to be dragged out of the room. The last time Ianto had seen that look he had barely been able to walk for days - nor get a smug satisfied grin off his face, much to Owen's annoyance. Ianto managed to refrain from questioning Jack when he yanked the Reindeer antlers off his head and abandoned them next to the door.

The entire room had fallen silent, ignoring the Christmas re-make of a Busted song that was currently played through the disco. The all stared at the door where Jack and Ianto had just exited, half-expecting a dramatic re-entrance. It was Rhys who finally spoke first. "They're not coming back are they?"

***~* Gwen & Rhys' New Year's Eve Party *~***

The cold breeze in the car park was a sharp contrast to the stuffy little function room Ianto had just exited. He'd left his coat inside and he didn't particularly want to go back and retrieve it. He walked the short distance to the brick wall at the edge of the car park and sat down, head raised towards the heavens. There was little cloud over Cardiff and the stars were out in force, glittering and shining above.

He could still hear the party carrying on upstairs where the guests laughed and celebrated. The sounds of what he thought might be The Macarena drifting down from an open window. A few fire-works were still being set-off in the distance.

He shut the noise out, concentrating on his other senses: the wind cutting through his thin shirt like a knife sending shivers through his body; the moon lighting up a patch of sky veiled by a scrap of thin cloud; the bitter taste of imported lager on his tongue from the bottle he had brought out with him; the sudden weight and warmth of heavy wool as a thick coat was draped across his shoulders; a kiss to his head, so light he might have imagined it.

Apart from a quietly uttered 'thank you', Ianto didn't say anything, just huddled further into Jack's beloved coat. Jack sat next to him on the cold wall, staring at the frosted pavement at his feet. After a few moments of silence Jack finally dragged his gaze away from the path in front of him and turned to face Ianto.

"You okay? You've been quiet all day."

"Yes...No...I don't know." Ianto replied. "Ask me again in a few minutes." Jack nodded his head and turned back to the road.

"I hate New Year." Ianto volunteered eventually, though Jack noticed he kept his gaze firmly on a lamppost a few feet away. "My Granddad died on New Year's Eve when my Mam was really little. She and my Nan never celebrated it after that." Jack took hold of Ianto's nearest hand and laced their fingers together. Ianto still looked away from Jack but the slight squeeze told Jack the contact was welcome. "I was seventeen before I went to my first New Year's party. I snuck out of my bedroom window, not wanting to explain to my Mam where I was going.

"New Year was always just me and my dad. Every year we used to sit in front of the Television and watch the fireworks in London. Sometimes my Mam would be around complaining but my Dad used to shush her, laughing at how fascinated I was by the colours and the noise.

"One year, Lisa and I went to see them with a group of people from work. It tipped it down, we got soaked and only half the fireworks worked...It was only a few months before Canary Wharf." Jack released his hold on Ianto's hand to wrap his arm around Ianto's shoulders pulling him closer.

"The first time I got drunk with Owen was at New Year's Eve. He dragged me and Tosh out of the Hub to a bar in the middle of Cardiff. I woke up the next morning on Tosh's settee, with a pounding headache, back-pain and no recollection of the entire night. Owen had passed out on the floor; his t-shirt was in pieces and he was clutching a pink-lipstick.

"You didn't stop laughing at us all day. When we rolled into work I was still wearing the same suit and Owen could barely see straight, let alone dissect a Weevil." Jack smirked.

"I always did like the dishevelled look on you." Ianto grinned but the smile quickly faded. He sighed before finally turning to face Jack, joining their hands together again. "I miss them, all of them. I know I'll always miss them, but everything always seems to hurt more at New Year."

"I know."

For a few minutes neither of them spoke, both lost in memories of missing friends. "I used to love New Year." Jack said softly. "The party's, the alcohol, everybody celebrating and looking for somebody to share the night with. One time I ended up on a planet called Asphernorth. Those people really knew how to throw a party. I spent the night drinking some sort of Absinth and ended up in a hotel bed with four other people." Ianto rolled his eyes. "You know I haven't always been in charge of Torchwood?" Ianto nodded, rubbing his thumb over the back Jack's hand. "I spent most of the first hundred years working as a field-agent. It was perfect; I had money and access to any new information about The Doctor.

"Alex, my predecessor, handed me the reins on New Year's Eve in 1999." Ianto leant closer to Jack as his voice dropped to a barely distinguishable whisper. "He was a good man and a good leader. But in the end Torchwood got the better of him. He learnt the hard-way that humans should not be able to see the future.

"He killed the rest of the team while I was out of the Hub. I then watched him put a gun to his own head. I tried to stop him but he didn't listen."

"There was nothing you could have done." Ianto whispered his face only inches away from Jacks. "You couldn't have saved them anymore than I could have saved Lisa."

"I know." Jack whispered back. "Still hurts though."

Ianto leant forward to kiss Jack gently. "Is there anything I can do?" Ianto asked, leaning his forehead against Jack's, one hand resting on the back of Jack's neck - the other cupping his cheek. Jack grabbed hold of Ianto and pulled him forwards until he was sat on Jack's lap. He then placed one of his own hands on top of the hand that was still caressing his cheek, before turning his face to press a kiss into Ianto's palm.

"Stay out here with me for a bit?" Ianto nodded before kissing Jack again.

They didn't know how long they stayed on the wall; alternating between kissing and just sitting there in silence, taking comfort in the knowledge that they weren't alone. Neither of them heard the door to the building open or two pairs of footsteps approach them. It took an exaggerated cough from Gwen to get their attention.

"Shouldn't you two be inside making sure nobody breaks anything?" Jack asked Gwen and Rhys. Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"There's no way those quiche stains are going to come off the wall so our deposit's gone anyway." Gwen replied sitting down next to Jack.

She held out two empty glasses for Rhys to fill with the bottle of Champagne he had brought out with him. Ianto turned around so he was facing Gwen but didn't remove himself from his position on Jack's lap. Jack leant his face into Ianto's shoulder. "I still think you should have gone for the mud-wrestling."

"So have you made your New Year's resolutions yet?" Rhys asked ignoring Jack's comment and filling up the final two glasses after Gwen handed the two full ones to Jack and Ianto. "I'm going to join a gym." Rhys said, glaring at Gwen when she laughed.

"That's been your resolution for the last six years and you've still never been."

"Yeah well, this year'll be different." Rhys mumbled before drinking a mouthful of champagne. "Come on then you, what's yours?" He asked Gwen.

"To eat less chocolate." Gwen replied. Rhys rolled his eyes.

"Very imaginative. Anyway, wasn't that yours last year?"

"No, that was to drink less coffee, but nobody can resist Ianto's coffee."

Jack raised his glass in the air. "A toast: to Ianto's coffee. May your coffee machine never turn into a raging, homicidal alien, hell-bent on revenge."

"Could that happen?" Rhys asked as Gwen, Jack and Ianto clinked their glasses together. Ianto shrugged.

"It's possible. We once had a toaster that turned out to be an alien in disguise. It started firing burnt bread at anybody who entered the kitchen." Rhys stared at them disbelievingly.

"Your turn Jack." Gwen said, while Rhys took a large gulp of champagne. Gwen grinned into her own glass; she knew Rhys would be wary around their toaster for the next few weeks. Jack frowned slightly.

"I don't know. I've not really thought about it...How about to have lots of sex?" Rhys shook his head, while Gwen muttered something inaudible under her breath.

"We do that anyway." Ianto replied while Jack smirked.

"Yeah, but it's one resolution I know I'll be able to do. You know there are still large parts of the Hub for us to explore? There's a secret passage behind the small bookcase in my office, it leads to a room that would be the perfect place to put a hot-tub."

"What about you then Ianto?" Rhys interrupted, not really wanting Jack to elaborate any further.

"I want to go to Canary Wharf." Ianto said quietly, his gaze directed towards a spot over Rhys' shoulder. Gwen and Jack both looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded.

"Lisa's not the only one I lost there. I never really got to say goodbye." Ianto turned his head to look at Jack. "Will you come with me?" he asked quietly. Jack nodded before kissing him.

"Of course I will." Jack replied before wrapping his arms tighter around Ianto's waist. "Just let me know when you want to go. Gwen will look after the Rift, won't you?"

"Course I will." Gwen replied, reaching out to squeeze one of Ianto's hands.

"Actually," Ianto said, "I was wondering if you and Rhys would come as well. You three are my family now; I want to be able to say goodbye properly to the old Torchwood and to move on with you three."

"Of course we will sweetheart." Gwen replied. Rhys just nodded quietly. He was shocked and touched that Ianto had included him as family. He knew that the three of them had grown even closer since they had lost Tosh and Owen, and that he'd also spent a lot more time with all of them, but for Ianto to want to include him – well that meant a lot.

"Will you be able to get cover?" Rhys asked after a few minutes. "You know to look after the Rift?" Jack nodded.

"UNIT owe me a few favours and Andy can act as a liaison between UNIT and the Police."

"Speaking of Andy," Ianto interrupted, "isn't that him?"

Gwen, Jack and Rhys all turned towards the now open door to the social club and PC Andy who was walking towards them. "Gwen," Andy said, stopping a few feet away from them. "I thought you might want to know that yours and Rhys' Mam are fighting again. I dunno what happened, the first I knew of it was when this lass I was talking too got hit in the back of the head with a piece of cheesecake one of them had thrown."

Gwen stood up quickly and marched back into the party, muttering swearwords under her breath, Rhys and Andy following behind her. Jack and Ianto could soon hear Gwen's shouts and screams from their place on the wall.

"You ready to go back in yet?" Ianto eventually asked. He was starting to feel cold, despite Jack's coat and he could see goose pimples on the portions of Jack's arms not covered by his shirt. The pair raised their heads simultaneously towards the open first-floor window as Gwen started shouting again. Jack moved his chilly hands underneath his greatcoat, so they rested on the top of Ianto's hips.

"Let's just stay out here a bit longer."

Ianto nodded before shuffling around so his back was resting against Jack's chest, shivering slightly when Jack pressed his cold lips to Ianto's neck before placing his head on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto sighed before resting his arms onto of Jack's which were still wrapped tightly around his waist.

For the first time that night Ianto was truly relaxed. Sitting on a frozen wall with Jack, knowing Gwen and Rhys were close by, content to just watch the stars shine and the clouds race by.

***~* Martha's Leaving Party *~***

Gwen knocked once before entering the twin bedroom Ianto was sharing with Jack at Martha's Mum's house, carrying two open bottles of beer. Judging by the bags and clothes – all of which belonged to Jack (Ianto's were hung neatly in the wardrobe) – piled up on the bed furthest away from the window, it looked like the pair was only using one of the beds for sleeping.

Martha had invited everybody, including Rhys, down to London for a few days before she and Tom left to go back to New York. Gwen could hear people laughing and joking downstairs over the music playing on the high-fi.

"What you got?" Gwen asked. Ianto glanced up in surprise before turning his gaze back to the laptop.

"Unidentified, flying object floating over Cardiff Bay. How did you know?"

"Rhys said you'd gotten a phone-call along the lines of 'Yes. No. I didn't know, and I'll look into it.' And that you disappeared after that." Ianto nodded before moving along so Gwen could squish onto the bed with him and view the laptop screen.

"Thanks." He replied, taking the pro-offered bottle of beer from Gwen. He drank a mouthful before placing it on the windowsill. "Andy rang. Said they'd had a number of calls about something flying in the sky. I'm accessing the system now."

"Should we tell Jack?" Gwen asked before taking a drink of her own bottle. Ianto shook his head. "If it's urgent we can get him on the way out. He's going to miss Martha loads so I don't want to drag him away if I can help it." Gwen nodded.

"We missed our weekly gossip session today." Gwen commented while trying to get comfortable on the small section of bed available to her. Ianto smirked.

"It's considered impolite to gossip about people when they're sat next to you."

"Never stopped Owen."

"Of all the words I could use to describe Owen, polite isn't one that immediately springs to mind."

"True. Besides, it was probably for the best." Gwen replied. "Jack's ego's big enough already, if it gets much bigger we'll not be able to fit us all in the SUV." Ianto laughed.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to explain to Rhys the difference between a Weevil Hunt and a _Weevil Hunt/i_." Gwen shrugged.

"Do you realise how paranoid we all were once we'd worked that out? Owen spent two weeks looking around corners with mirrors and Tosh would check where you both were on the CCTV before she would leave her desk."

"And what did you do?" Ianto asked as another security screen popped up, asking for passwords.

"I bought a video camera. I would have been an over-night sensation on YouTube." Ianto laughed again. "I just wished I'd had one that day in the hot house. Owen wouldn't believe me when I told him."

"I'm surprised you didn't go looking through the CCTV footage." Gwen blushed slightly and suddenly became engrossed in her own bottle of beer. "Oh. So it _was/i _you and Tosh who found Jack's secret video stash."

"Did you and Jack enjoy Valentine's Day?" Gwen asked, ignoring Ianto's last sentence.

"Just another day at Torchwood." Ianto replied, still working his way through the many security questions Tosh had set up to deter possible hackers. "We spent the night chasing green and yellow polka-dot sheep in the rain. Did you and Rhys have a good night?"

"Err – yeah, it was fine." Gwen stared at him. "You spent Valentine's Day chasing _sheep/i_?" Ianto nodded.

"According to Jack they're from the 23rd century. Do you remember Shanks?"

Gwen nodded. Shanks had crashed his ship into an abandoned farm in the Welsh countryside a few months ago. With no way back home, and a burning desire to become a farmer, they had agreed to set Shanks up in the farmhouse he had crashed into. As long as he wore a hat covering his third eye, Shanks looked just like a very tall, male human and was able to live comfortably. "We sent the sheep down to him, with the orders that they aren't allowed off the farm."

"I still can't believe you spent Valentine's Day chasing sheep." Ianto shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, we're used to it. We're lucky if we get two nights in a row without at least Jack having to go to work. I think we actually got four quiet nights once. The Rift then kept us busy for the next two weeks to make up for it." Gwen frowned.

"Do you have to go in every night?" Ianto shook his head.

"Most of the time Jack goes on his own. If he needs an extra pair of hands I'll go as well and if it's something big we'll ring you."

"Did you get any of your planned night in?"

"Not really. We got back to the flat and I crashed out. Jack said I got through about ten minutes of the film before I fell asleep. Jack fell asleep as well before the end so we both spent the night on the sofa."

"No wonder he was complaining about a bad back. I've slept on that sofa." Ianto nodded.

"I got the best deal; Jack's a very comfortable pillow – and in my sofa's defence you were offered both the spare bed _and/i_ the sofa bed."

"I was _pissed/i_. Owen was buying the drinks all night. It was something I was going to make the most of. If I remember correctly you didn't exactly make it to your bed either."

"No but as I said earlier, Jack is a very comfortable pillow. Besides Owen had already claimed my bed, there weren't that many options available."

"But still – the dining room table?" Ianto was saved from replying by a beep from the laptop in front of them, signalling that he had finally gotten through all of the security protocols.

Gwen watched amazed as Ianto accessed the relevant files and folders before he started typing instructions into the pop-up boxes that appeared. It was something she had always admired in him and Tosh. The way they could manipulate the system with such ease and speed. After two years of working for Torchwood she still sometimes struggled with the Torchwood computer system. She knew Jack didn't like using the computers either.

"Where did you learn to type so fast?" She asked Ianto as he continued typing.

"Practice. I've had to digitalise most of the archives so I sped up after a while. Sometimes Tosh used to give me some typing exercises if we had to do a night-shift."

"Oh. Is that what you two used to get up?" Ianto glanced up, eyebrow raised.

"What did you think Tosh and I got up to when we agreed to babysit the Rift?"

"Err – well – you know..." Ianto raised both eyebrows in surprise, before smirking slightly.

"Oh." Gwen swatted him on the shoulder.

"I didn't really think that, it's just something Owen used to say when you both agreed to do night-shift. You guys never said what you did. You used to just laugh and walk away."

Once again, Ianto's reply was halted by a beep from the laptop. He looked back at the screen before closing the lid. "There, done. It was some tourists aiming for the Medusa Cascade. They took a wrong turning somewhere, but they've apologised and turned around."

Gwen stepped off the bed before holding out her hand and helping Ianto up. "We should probably be getting back downstairs anyway, before Jack decides he wants to dance with Rhys." Just as Gwen finished speaking raised voices could be heard, Rhys' clear over everyone else.

"Watch where you're putting your hands, Harkness." Ianto and Gwen turned to each other and grinned.

"I think we might be a bit late for that." Ianto said. "We might catch the ending though." Gwen nodded before linking her arm through the one Ianto offered to her.

"When's your next day off?" Gwen asked as they walked out of the bedroom and back towards the party.

"Next Friday." Ianto replied. "Why?"

"Rhys and I'll look after the Rift. You should take Jack out, you two don't get enough time off together."

"Gwen I –"

"No. Take Jack out somewhere. If we need you, we'll ring. It's not fair to either of you that you're always at work. Jack's always saying we need to have a life out of Torchwood. That applies to the two of you as well." Ianto halted the pair of them just outside the living room door.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Gwen shook her head. "You need some time off." Gwen poked Ianto in the ribs. "And make sure you eat something. You're getting too skinny." Ianto grinned, before kissing Gwen on the cheek.

"You just like mothering me, don't you?" Gwen reached up to straighten Ianto's hair, before patting him on the cheek. She grinned cheekily at him.

"I'm just keeping on your good side. Never mess with the man who makes your coffee."

***~* Emma's Engagement Party *~***

"Doesn't that bother you?" Rhys asked, indicating Jack with a nod of his head. Ianto sighed softly; he'd had this conversation a number of times already. Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Martha had all at one time or another questioned his stance on Jack's flirting.

Even Jack had initiated the conversation one night after a Torchwood Three trip to the pub ended with a tall, leggy blonde jumping on Jack who was then punched by her equally tall and leggy, blonde boyfriend.

Given how much he was seeing of Rhys lately, Ianto should have expected this conversation eventually. "Does what bother me?" Ianto replied, faking ignorance. He didn't have to turn around to know what Rhys was talking about.

The second they had arrived at the small hotel, where Emma was holding her engagement party, they had been accosted by the young woman and about ten of her work colleagues. Emma had been at the front of the crowd and had enthusiastically hugged Gwen before dragging her off to meet her fiancé. Judging from the loud squealing still coming from the corner next to them some two hours later, Ianto assumed he and Rhys wouldn't be seeing Gwen again anytime soon.

Emma's female colleagues hadn't looked at Gwen, and only one or two had bothered to give himself and Rhys a passing glance. They had all made a beeline straight for Jack, who had winked at him before allowing himself to be led onto the dance-floor. Ianto had been more bothered about three of the girls pulling him along by the sleeve of his coat, than Jack himself. The coat had been a bit battered recently, and a coat-less Jack was a nightmare to work with while it was being repaired.

The last time Jack's greatcoat had been sent for repairs Gwen and Ianto had forcibly removed Owen's gun from his person, after the Doctor had reacted badly to one too many zombie jokes. The time before Tosh had placed a block on his internet connection after he'd gotten into a fight with some Torchwood Two staff via email.

Jack had left the dance-floor only twice in the last few hours. The first was to take-off his coat – which he left only under the understanding that neither Ianto nor Rhys would let anybody touch it - and the second to down a pint of water in one go.

"You know," Rhys replied, "that. Jack flirting with everybody."

Ianto took a drink of his beer while deciding how to answer the question this time. Each time this conversation arose it had slightly different connotations.

When he'd had this conversation with Tosh and Gwen he'd had to prove that he wasn't going to get hurt and he knew what he'd let himself in for. When Martha had broached this topic she been making sure that Ianto wasn't going to hurt Jack; reassuring herself that he wouldn't suddenly leave and break Jack's heart all over again.

Owen had been the biggest surprise. A few nights after they'd had what Ianto had come to refer to as 'the Jack conversation' Ianto had over-heard Owen and Jack talking. Owen had told Jack that, even though he knew Ianto could take care of himself, if Jack broke his heart Owen would 'cut him up into so many pieces, even his famous Doctor wouldn't be able to put him back together again.' Ianto never told Owen or Jack that he'd over-heard the conversation, but the next morning Owen found a family-sized packet of miniature Kit-Kats on his desk.

Ianto decided to get straight to the point. "No." Rhys looked surprised.

"Really, not even a little bit?"

"No, Jack is who he is. He wouldn't be Jack anymore if he didn't flirt with anything that moved." Ianto glanced at Jack who was dancing with one of Emma's friends. He spun her around before whispering something into her ear. Ianto could see the blush spreading across her cheeks from their table next to the dance floor. "He knows how far he can go without me getting hurt."

"Do you not worry that sometimes he'd...you know...go too far?" Ianto shook his head.

"I trust Jack – just like you trust Gwen." Ianto noticed the little smile that appeared on Rhys' face when he glanced at his wedding ring. "Jack can dance and flirt all night but when the party's finished, it's my hotel room he'll want to spend the night in."

"And that's enough?" Ianto was still watching Jack dance. He was now dancing with another girl, she barely looked sixteen but her face lit up with the attention Jack was paying her. Jack met Ianto's gaze over the top of the girls head and smiled. Not the bright, toothy grin he kept aiming at the girls but a smaller, softer one.

Ianto didn't need the big sweeping gestures; he didn't want flowers and chocolates or a big ceremony where they told the whole world how they felt. He already had what he wanted.

Ianto returned Jack's smile before turning to Rhys.

"It's enough."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know :c)**


End file.
